Apart-A-Rooney
by Junatina
Summary: Did you ever imagine how it was for the Rooney twins apart? Go to the past and find out how it was for Liv and Maddie four years ago. R and R "True Friends stab you in the front" (Oscar Wilde) (Two shot; Completed!)
1. Hollywood

**A/N: Hello! Well this is my first ever Liv and Maddie story!  
I hope you like it and review because every single nice review is so amazing for me.  
Well I hope you like it! :)  
This chapter is about Liv**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! 8)  
  
12 year old Liv sat in her dressing room, she was getting ready for the first ever episode of Sing it Loud.

She missed her family, city and even school so much.

Before she left her mother Karen gave her a diary so ever day she wrote it in.

After the makeup girl left the room because she had finished doing her makeup, Liv grabbed her diary.

It was pink and had fur on it with glitter.

She picked up her silver pen and started to write in it:

_**Friday 13/12/2009**_

4:00PM  
_  
Well I can't believe it!_

It's my first day at the studio and I'm your to shoot the first ever episode of Sing it Loud!

This is so exciting, I even get to sing my own solo, Yasies!

I miss my family so much especially Maddie.

She was my best friend and still is.

I have an awesome dressing room and my own beautiful house that I share with this new girl who is supposed to take care of me.

Her name is Maria, she's really nice, she's in her thirties.

She treats me just like I was her own daughter.

I still go to school but this one is private school.

Well that's today update, got to go shoot the firsts episode of Sing it Loud!  
  
Liv closed her diary and put it in the dresser, she walked rapidly out of her dressing room and into the studio, and she was amazed on what she saw.

There were cameras, directors, writers and more.

Her character's name was Stephanie Einstein, Stephanie is an outgoing fun and musical girl. She's not afraid to let her voice be heard.

Liv saw three actors and 3 actresses approach her.

"Hey, you're Liv right?" Said one of the actresses.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Liv replied.

"I'm Jessica, this is Alice and this is Samantha," Jessica explained.

Jessica was a sporty, kind blonde, she played the best friend of Stephanie who is always frightened and a goodie-too shoo her character's name is Victoria.

Alice was a tall, musical brunette, her hair was fair and was kind to others. She played the character Tamara the geek.

Samantha was quite bossy and is a very loud girl, she plays the mean girl Zoey who was captain of the cheerleading team.

"Well hi Liv, I'm Troy this is John and this is Jack," said Troy.

Troy had short, curly dark brown hair, he played the character Cody who was captain of the basketball team and is Zoey's sister.

John is average height, kind and is quite a rebel, he plays Rodrick who is very nasty.

Jack is John's brother and Jack plays Angus who is a geek like Tamara so he is basically Tamara's very good friend.

All the girls were 12 like Liv and all the boys were 13.

"Thanks guys, really nice to meet you, I'm so glad I get to be working with you," Liv replied grinning happily.

"Everybody get into position, the first scene of Sing it Loud is in 3!" The director exclaimed.

"2!"

"1!"

The camera played and everybody started to act.

After the shooting Liv was exhausted she took all her stuff and found Maria waiting by the limo she waved goodbye to her new friends.

On the way Liv wrote one last diary entry for the day, it said:

_**Friday 13/12/2009**_

8:00PM_****_

_**Well today was exhausting, can't wait to get back home and finally eat!**_

I met new friends, Troy, Jack, John, Alice, Jessica and Samantha.

Today was really nice I think people will love this show!  
  
**A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter, new chapter will be about Maddie.**


	2. Wisconsin

Sorry for the late update. This chapter is about Maddie and the Rooney family.  
Well, I hope you like it. :D  
Sorry about my chapter titles being horrible, I can't decide what can fit it! :P

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Wisconsin**

It was 6 am in Wisconsin, Maddie woke up swiftly and ran to the bathroom, it was normal for Maddie to run to the bathroom, she loved sports and athletics.

After 10 minutes in the bathroom she left finding Karen trying to wake Parker and Joey up.

"Rise and shine," Karen said softly, the boys remained asleep.

"I said WAKE UP!" Karen screamed because she was tired and moody.

They just made some sounds that were annoyed.

"Mum, may I?" Maddie asked, Karen nodded.

Maddie picked up a pillow and started hitting Joey with it, she wouldn't dare hit Parker because he was only 5 years old.

Joey woke up and sprinted to the bathroom because he was so terrified.

Parker soon woke up but Joey was still in the bathroom.

"Joey, it's been more than 15 minutes hurry it up!" Parker screamed.

This was very normal for the Rooney house, Maddie was the only daughter left, she was more lonely than ever. Every night she would wish that Liv was still with her.

After Maddie changed into her comfortable sporty shorts, a shirt that said No pain, no game and her Nike shoes, she went downstairs to the kitchen finding Pete and Karen drinking their coffee.

"Maddie, breakfast is in the fridge," Karen said.

"Thanks mum," Maddie replied.

In the fridge she found some sandwiches, she put it in microwave and it was warm after 15 seconds.

She ate it quickly and when she went upstairs to brush her teeth she saw Joey was still in the bathroom and Parker was screaming his head off.

"That's Joey, if you're not coming out then I'm coming in!" Maddie threatened even though she wasn't really going to do it.

Suddenly the tap's voice was finally heard.

"Thanks Maddie but next time can you wake my up first?" Parker added.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Joey finally went out.

Maddie helped Parker wash his face and she helped him change.

Maddie then went to the bathroom peacefully because Parker and Joey had finally went downstairs.

At 7:00 everybody was finally ready and they went in the mini van.

Their was a traffic jam and she could hear her dad swearing, Joey and Parker arguing and Karen on her phone trying to type things but it took her five minutes just to type one word.

Maddie sighed and looked at her charm bracelet, Liv had given it to her before she left.

She decided she would write a letter and when she gets back from school she'll go to the nearest mail box.

The letter said:

* * *

Dear Liv,

Hey! How's Hollywood going?

I miss you so much life is horrible without you!

Parker and Joey are either playing or arguing, dad is going to meet up with his high school friends and mum is just weird!

I wish you were with me, I'm so lonely, I hang out with Diggie, Stains and Willow but it just isn't that fun without you.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Your Sincerely,

Maddie

* * *

After she wrote the letter, she realised that she was finally at school.

The bell rang for Assembly and Maddie ran to the hall.

She found a seat next to Willow and Stains.

"Hey Maddie," Willow whispered.

"Hey guys," Maddie replied softly.

School went by very slowly, when it finally ended Maddie walked slowly to the minivan she wanted to waste time because she didn't have anything to do.

In the minivan it was the same as it was in the morning so Maddie decided to start on her homework.

Maddie missed Liv so much because they would always play games in the minivan but things never last.

"If only Liv was here...," Maddie thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) =D


End file.
